


Immoral

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, Dark!Edward, Doggy Style, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Edward's best friend has its benefits.... like when he let you crash on the couch in tough times.  Then you met his dark side and things change between you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my Tumblr Kink Challenge : JokesterWrites
> 
> Initial request:"(where x is his friend and realizes what he’s been dealing with and asks to meet the darkEd? And after begging does and it turns ~steamy~ between them?)"

“It’s really kind of you to let me stay here,” The sincere thank yous had been dropping from your mouth all morning; ever since you’d called Eddie in tears. A fire had broken out in your apartment complex while you were at work. The whole place was now uninhabitable. Eddie had offered for you to stay at his apartment for a few days, at least until you could get everything sorted out and a new place confirmed.

Eiedd had tried to give you his bed, but you insisted on the couch. After all, you’d been friends all throughout college, sleeping on each other’s couches was nothing new. It had been a sweet gesture though, and a small part of you whispered to ask him to share that bed. Perhaps in the middle of the night he’d wrap around you, and you’d roll your hips back, inciting his desire.

But you wouldn’t do that. As handsome and intelligent as Eddie was, you weren’t prepared to potentially ruin your friendship with him. After all, you’d heard enough about his crush on Ms. Kringle, even though he had never directly stated it. It was all in the implied words, the way he talked about her, or on the rare occasion you met him at work, how his eyes would follow the redhead whenever she was in local vicinity.  
No.. you couldn’t do that. Eddie was too precious to you.

It had taken much longer then you guessed to find an appropriate apartment. Eddie insisted you stay as long as you need to. Living together was the easy part. It was just like college in a way, both spending so much time in each other’s presence. How you’d hand him a cup of tea in passing, or he’d leave leftovers for you after a long shift. It was late at night when things got odd. The lights would be off, the apartment only illuminated by the neon glow from the signs outside. Then Eddie’s voice would be heard in harsh whispers, two tones of voices having a conversation with each other. This was new to you… the two differences. While Eddie had often talked to himself, it had been almost normal. Like working out a equation. Nothing like the anger and sneering verses that were being aimed at himself.

You didn’t say anything the first few nights. Though one night you woke suddenly, feeling watched. Feigning sleep with half lidded eyes you rolled over, and a jolt ran through your heart. Eddie was standing over you, his body in shadow. He had one hand in his pants, and you couldn’t believe what you were seeing. There was no mistaking the toss of his wrist, the sound of skin sliding with lubrication against skin, or the audible groan as he finished.

It was hot and incredibly flattering in a way, knowing that Eddie was thinking of you while having a midnight jerk off. Your own body was beginning to ache with pent up frustration. Eddie was almost always home before you and always went to sleep after you did, so it was awkwardly impossible to even give yourself a bit of relief whilst staying there.

You woke early one morning with the drying remains of cum over your blanket and Eddie nowhere to be found. He’d already left for work. Enough was enough. You’d been letting him toss his cock over you for far too long.

“Eddie! We need to talk.”

Those were the first words out of your mouth as he walked through the door that evening. In an instant he froze, looking immeasurably guilty. “What the hell is going on with you? You’ve been arguing with yourself in the middle of the night. Talk to me!” You almost considered mentioning his insatiable need to masturbate to you, but saved it for later.

While Ed was still tense, he marginally relaxed, He’d seen the stain of cum over you blanket this morning and it had filled him with dread. He couldn’t remember last night. “I have… a voice in my head. He tries to help me… well… be less of a goof. He keeps me in line.” Edward explained what his other side was like. How he often told him to man up. The researcher inside of you desperately wanted to diagnose this, but what he needed right now was a friend not a therapist.

“I want to meet him,” you said suddenly. Edward’s head snapped up in an instant, “What?!”

“You heard me.”

He was shaking his head, “No… you don’t. He’s not very… nice.” Ed turned away from you, his hands tight at his sides.

Coming up behind him and running a hand over his back, you soothed, “He’s a part of you Eddie. Even if you haven’t accepted him yet, I’m sure I will.” Plus you had a good feeling that Eddie’s other half was the one jerking off to you, the one that wasn’t concentrated on Ms. Kringle. You’d heard him sometimes, throatily uttering your name as he shot his load. If that was the Eddie you could have, then you certainly wanted to meet him.

“It’s Edward actually…” his voice had changed. Smoother somehow. It was the kind of voice that could seduce a woman… and those first syllables certainly had your body thrumming. Edward’s entire posture was different. Less anxious and stiff. It now was almost cat like. Confident and controlling in his smooth movements. “You’re always so sweet, listening to him moon over Ms. Kringle. I’ve seen how you look at him, almost sickening. Are you so sure you’ll accept me? I’m dear Eddie’s other half. The one that whispers how much I want to press you down into that couch and fuck you till you’re screaming my name.”

“I assume you’re also the one that jerks off to my body each night.” You reminded him coyly, pleased at that little spark of intrigue in his eyes.

Edward smirked, “Oh so you were awake for that. I did wonder. Should have said something. There was one night you looked so lovely, your mouth hanging open, so suggestive. I almost shot my load right into it, imaging how it would feel around my cock.”

His filthy words caressed over you, and you grasped the lapels of his jacket, dragging him to kiss you. It didn’t take much convincing, his arms were firm around you, pulling you close. The hard press against your body alerted you to exactly how aroused he was. It was with quick hands that the pair of you removed clothes, caring not for the scattering of buttons, or where the articles themselves landed. Edward was maneuvering you backwards, until you felt the firmness of the couch against the back of your knees and then you were falling into it. He only paused to rip open a condom and roll it onto his firm length.

Then he pressed down into you against the couch, your legs instantly pushing up and wrapping around his slim hips as he thrust into your slick opening with ease. “Fuck, you’re tighter than I imagined.” Edward hissed, his eyes clenched shut as he lost himself to the feel of your heat around him. It every way it was more than he’d ever imagined. How good your skin felt against his, hot and slick. Or how you’d bite your lip when he hit a particularly good angle. He’d never imagined how your thighs would quiver, or the way you tugged on his hair. The pleasant mixture of pleasure and pain when you dragged your nails down his back.  
The only thing he had been able to imagine perfectly was how your neck would feel in his palm. Edward had slid his hands from your hips, brushing past your nipples and further on, finally resting around your throat, giving it a testing squeeze and receiving your responding gasp in return.

He pounded into you, desperate for release, “Scream for me. Tell me how good I am.” Edward snarled against your skin, burying his head in the crevice of your shoulder and biting down.

You cried out underneath him, feeling utterly full and entirely at his mercy. It was erotic how possessive he was, this Edward who was so different from your best friend. That confident aggression as he owned your body, using it harshly. The slap of skin against skin so obscene in the usual silence of his apartment was music to your ears, “Ahhh… fuck… Eddie!”

The hand tightened around your throat marginally, “What is my name?”

“Fuck!” You screamed out, your orgasm smashing through your body and he grinned darkly, feeling the pulse of your walls milk around his hard cock as he continued to thrust through it. It was almost enough to push him over the edge, but not quite, “What is my name?!” He demanded, pulling out and forcing you on your knees as he roughly changed his angle. You gripped the edges of the couch, rocking as he slammed into you from behind into your sopping cunt, “My name! Say it!”

It took the smack of his hand against your ass to remind you he’d asked a question. “Edward!”

It was pulled from your lips when he wrapped a hand in your hair and tugged it back. That was it. That was the cue he needed. He could feel himself ready to blow, so he pulled out, shucked off the condom and tossed his throbbing cock between sure hands. Then he was shuddering, ecstasy running through his body as he painted your back with cum.

“Now that’s a good girl.” Edward cooed, admiring his work. You were covered in his spunk, bruises already forming where he’d handled you so roughly, but the stated blissful smile on your face was enough to know you’d consider letting him try this again. “Don’t tell Eddie.” He whispered, a teasing smile over his lips as he kissed you.

“What?” You were confused, tired and extremely satisfied. 

Edward shrugged, already heading to the shower, “He doesn’t always remember when I take over. We’ve been playing this game of cat and mouse for years. He thinks it’s immoral of me to lust after you… being such a good friend and all.” There was that quick wink and then the door closed, leaving you to collapse back against the couch, wondering when he’d come out to play again.


	2. Iniquitou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie starts to clue in about Edward’s antics with you.

After his shower Eddie had come out of the bathroom looking very confused, an odd jitter to his eyes as he took in the apartment as though he was expecting something else. Of course you were changed into fresh clothes already, a candle lit to cover the smell of sex that lingered and the apartment back in it’s usual condition. Everything looked ordinary.

“Something wrong Eddie?” You asked, flicking through the channels on his television.

Rubbing a towel through his hair, Eddie paused, “No… nothing. I just…. wasn’t I talking to you about something earlier? I feel like I was telling you something important.”

Deciding on how much to tell him was hard, but you went for the closest truth, knowing you couldn’t lie to him completely, “You were saying that sometimes you get inner voices. Which explains why you talk to yourself sometimes.”

“Oh…. then what?” Eddie looked concerned, almost fearful. With a shrug you replied, “You said you had to leave suddenly. Just went and had a shower.” He seemed to accept your explanation.

Life certainly got interesting living with both Eddie by day and Edward by night. The two sides of his personality were so at odds. It was like having two different people, one a best friend, the other a vicarious lover.

Eddie was courteous, and very much remained your best friend, physical boundaries and all. Conversations of how his work day went, or what Ms. Kringle was wearing filled the your time with him. It was almost strange giving him advice regarding his crush on Kringle, when you were fucking him each night. A gnawing of guilt ran through you. Where you such a terrible person? A small sickening part of you whispered, “It’s okay. Edward’s just as much a part of him as I am of you. Besides…. this will help him get Ms. Kringle.”

Your nagging fears were released each night as Edward came out to play. Sometimes he waited till late, then he’d wake you with hungry kisses, or wandering fingers. Other days he would come home from his shift and it was though a switch turned on as soon as he walked through the door. You could always tell. Edward had confidence that Eddie lacked. He knew what he wanted and he took it. He took it so many times.

Tonight Edward let out a satisfied groan as he guided your head on his cock, enjoying how your tongue swirled over the head. “If only Eddie knew what a talented mouth you have.” He chuckled, watching your lips slide over him. “Fuck…” It was intoxicating knowing how Eddie wouldn’t remember this, how he’d wonder why his cock had a smudge of lipstick. Edward had gleefully enjoyed watching Eddie question why his back was sore, those long red lines in the mirror bringing a look of panic to the forensic scientist’s face. His voice had risen high, “What have you done?!”

Edward had teased, “Nothing you haven’t thought about before.”

Poor dear Eddie had managed to convince himself that those lines where from his own nails, though the scientist in him hadn’t been able to justify the patterns. There was no way Eddie could reach like that across his own back. Sometime’s Edward didn’t bother to clean up, leaving the scent of sex and sweat over Eddie’s skin like a sickness he couldn’t figure out the cause of.

It made him anxious, always on edge at home. Edward had to admit this was too much fun, knowing that you were keeping the secret, so willing in exchange for quick pleasures in the night. You were so pliant underneath him, so trusting. He supposed it helped that you’d spent so many years entangled in friendship. Even then he’d wanted to play, unable to take control of Eddie at the time, and his other half was so afraid. Afraid of rejection, afraid of losing the friendship that meant the most to him.

Not anymore. Edward was going to enact every filthy fantasy college Eddie had ever dreamed of. Edward had fucked you over every available space in the apartment, making you scream his name each night. That’s what really did it for him, having you utter those two syllables. Ed ward. It was music to his ears, knowing that you were so aware of how in control he was. How in control Edward was.

Not Eddie, not poor meek nice Eddie. Eddie who just wanted sweet, but forever unavailable Ms. Kringle. Edward knew why. They both wanted what they shouldn’t have. He wanted Eddie’s best friend. 

The smart attractive girl he’d watch grow up before his eyes. The one who spent her nights studying on the floor of Eddie’s dorm room. And now the one he was fucking of the floor of Eddie’s apartment.

His tongue lapped at your folds, delving in, drawing illicit little cries from your lips. Long thin fingers clenched at your thighs, finally moving his forearm up to press down on your abdomen, holding you down as you desperately rocking your hips up into him.

“Edward!” You screamed for him, arching your back as you gushed around him and he greedily sucked your juices. It was a satisfied smirk that filled his face when he finally came up, wiping the remnants of your orgasm from his lips. “Such a very good girl.” He cooed, giving lazy nibbles up your novel, following it to the valley between your breasts.

“Which do I choose, right or left?” He pondered, eyes flickering between each exposed nipple. “Or do let Eddie decide?”

You reaction was immediate, “Edward? He’d be mortified. He’d … Oh god. How would I even explain this?”

Edward shrugged, lean shoulders rolling under pale skin. “Doesn’t matter to me. I just watch the show sometimes. It makes for good entertainment. Wouldn’t it be terrible, him wakening between your legs, not knowing how many times we’d been there already.”

A single finger was raised to your lips as you went to answer, “Tick tock.” He hummed, “I think I’ll start on the right.” Clever lips fastened themselves around your nipple, sucking it’s sensitive peak.  
Eddie woke up naked in his bed. He never slept naked, especially with you staying with him. There was too much cause for accidental nudity, and he certainly didn’t want you seeing his private bits. He glanced over at the couch, you were already gone, an early shift for work he remembered.

Something tugged at him. He couldn’t remember going to bed. It was especially concerning that he saw his pajama’s so carefully folded up still. Shoving his glasses on, he rushed to the bathroom, looking over his body with care. A rising panic bloomed in his chest. He could see the red rim of lipstick over his dick, and when he craned his neck, shaking fingers touched the light love bites.

“Explain. WHAT IS HAPPENING?!” His reflection merely smirked back at him.

“She’s good… why didn’t we fuck her in college? You wouldn’t be mooning after Ms. Kringle if you remembered how that one felt. She’s flexible too.” The smug voice coming from his own body horrified Eddie.

“No… no, no no! Not her. She’s our friend.”

“With benefits. She’s got a streak of slut in her. Do you know how many times I’ve fucked her in this apartment. Had her screaming our name? The kitchen… the shower… so many times in your bed. Why do you think you’ve been changing the sheets so often? You’ve been afraid to face what you already knew. Don’t believe me? I’ll let you find out tonight if you’d like.”

Eddie shook his head, “No. You’re lying. She wouldn’t. I wouldn’t… I won’t let you hurt her. “

“She’s likes a bit of pain. Just our kind of girl.” Edward chuckled, “I’ll show you Eddie. Just you wait.”

x.x

Tonight was strange. You’d announced that a apartment had been approved and you could move into it in the beginning of the month. Eddie just gave a relieved smile, “Good. Sounds like a great place.”  
He didn’t go to sleep on time. Instead he forced himself to stay up, a book of puzzles in hand that he kept correcting, marking out each answer in blue ink. Finally he couldn’t bare it. “I have to ask. Have I…. have I ever hurt you?”

The worry in his voice was real. He knew how good you were, how susceptible to agreeing with him. “Tell me the truth.”

You paused, sitting up on the couch, blanket pooling around your waist. “Edward, you’ve never hurt me.”

Dread filled him then. “Edward? You haven’t called me Edward since the 9th grade.”

He almost missed the flash of guilt that crossed your face. It wasn’t enough for him to confirm his suspicions. But he had a feeling he could fight through Edward’s control now that he was aware of it.  
“Just a slip up. Goodnight Eddie.”

His inner voice was speaking again, only this time it was just to him. Not a battle of personas trying to decide who got to drive today. “See Eddie, I’ve been right. Now why don’t you man up, wake her up. See how sweet our girl is on you. Man up Eddie…” Edward mocked him, so tempting to just take control, but he needed Eddie to make a decision. To see what he could really do.

Eddie got up slowly, bare feet padding over the cold hardwood. It was with sicken curiosity that he tugged at your blanket. “I wondered when you’d come out to play.”

Your voice was coy, as your actions where bold. Painted nails were already reaching for the drawstring on his pajamas and Eddie tried to control his breathing. It was like the first time he’d ever had sex, except his body was remembering it like a old blueprint. Each function working correctly.

“It’s not him.” He blurted out suddenly, as your hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking it softly. Instantly you paused, questioning eyes flickering up to him. “It’s me… Eddie.”

He expected you to let go, to look as embarrassed as he felt. Instead you smiled at him, “I wondered when you’d clue in. I… I should apologise… but I wanted this for so long and you…. you seemed to want it to. Old college fantasies apparently.”

You bit your lip when he didn’t say anything, “Is this.. is this okay?” Your hand continued to stroke his length and Edward gave a stuttering nod, finally deciding on his course of action. “Yes… yes it is.”

He pulled you up to him, guiding you back to his bed. This time he would remember everything.


	3. Nefarious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie’s grown to hate himself and you for what your relationship has become.

Eddie felt disgusted at himself after he had intercourse with you. That’s the only word he could use to describe the experience. Not sex, not fucking, and definitely not love… just .. intercourse. It was the only way he could word it in his head without Edward pushing in, flooding his thoughts with such filthy suggestions. You felt so familiar to him, the bleeding memories slipping into his conscious. Had he really used you so roughly? But you were a delicious craving to him, Edward’s own desires arose so demandingly that it was easier to let himself go. To allow that comfort of your flesh override his own revulsion at his behaviour. He hated it, hated you for it. How easily you’d bent to Edward’s temperament, how easily you’d convinced him to listen to his inner demons. You were the problem, part of what was standing in the way between him and Ms. Kringle.

It was getting harder to separate his thoughts. Sometimes the things he thought…. god they couldn’t be his own imaginings. They must be Edward’s. That darkness was oozing into every aspect of his life now. Eddie still held a unnaturally high romantic fixation on Kristen Kringle. Sometimes he imagined it was her underneath him. Her begging for him, with her red hair spread over the pillows like waves on the ocean.

Mr. Nygma…. Ed… that’s how her lush pouting lips would call his name.

But not Edward. Never Edward. He couldn’t allow that demon to touch the pedestal he held Ms. Kringle on. Ms. Kringle… so lovely and pure. She wouldn’t do the illicit things you’d allowed Edward to perform on you. She’d be sweet, soft, so wonderfully innocent to Edward’s depravities. Despite the likelihood that Ms. Kringle was far more experienced in the bedroom, Eddie wanted to imagine her as innocent. Charmingly meek, with an underside of deviousness. He’d make love to her, yes, that’s what he’d do. Not this… harsh fucking.. this roughness that he exuded when he was inside you.

He thought about it all the time at work. Your face, relaxed in bliss, came to mind when he caught the scent of your perfume. Only it wasn’t you wearing it, it was one of the officers. He had to shake his head clear, chewing on the inside of his mouth as he felt his cock twitch within his trousers. This wouldn’t do. He’d have to purge you from his system like a virus that wouldn’t release it’s hold. He could sense Edward becoming unsettled, but excited to see what his counterpart was going to do.

x.x

You grimaced, the cool metal cuffs tight and chaffing around your wrists, but Eddie hadn’t bothered to test them. He seemed in an unhinged state this evening. The way he’d ripped your clothes away had been exciting at first, Edward was often a slow tease, stripping away each layer so he could nibble and bit against your skin. But tonight it wasn’t anything like that.

Eddie was in charge, you could see it in his eyes.There was always something almost painful in his expression when he fucked you. Like he felt guilty over his own needs. It was starting to come to point where you just wanted to ask for Edward. That part of him felt no guilt over the act, and he certainly had no qualms about your pleasure. He always found a way to get you off, often challenging himself to drag multiple orgasms from your body. Once you’d asked Eddie if he was going to finish you off. Instead of the familiar smug smile, you’d received a disturbed look. Even though he’d slipped on some black latex gloves and lubed them up to finger you into your completion, he hadn’t looked at you throughout it. His expression was closed off and guarded, and he hadn’t said a word after the fact. Simply throwing the gloves away with clinical indifference and bidding you goodnight. After that you hadn’t asked him again. It had hurt too much, seeing him treat you like something that disgusted him. Especially after he’d just cum between your thighs, sealing your lips with the gentlest of kisses. In that brief moment you’d almost thought he loved you.

You’d come to realize how unhealthy this whole arrangement was. But you didn’t stop. It felt too good when Edward fucked you, it was addicting being under his power. Eddie was like the third wheel in the room, his adoration of Ms. Kringle coming between you. There were times, in the evening when Eddie fell asleep early that you stared up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell you were doing here. Dragging out a relationship that was dysfunctional at best, and downright insane at worst. There would come a day when Eddie and Edward agreed on something. That would be the day they decided… Ms. Kringle.. or you. A nagging thought that worried at the back of your mind… would they pick Ms. Kringle? You’d had a suspicion when Eddie had insisted you wear the new perfume he’d gotten you this evening. Was this scent particular to Eddie’s obsession?

“Edward!” You let out a breathy moan when he finally bucked into you, sliding between your slick and ready folds. Eddie stopped thrusting, already looking conflicted. “You have to turn over.” He said abruptly. He couldn’t do this. His imaginings of Kristin’s features over your own wasn’t working. Perhaps from behind, when he could close his eyes and distract himself by the smooth expanse of your back. That might work. Maybe then he could think it was Kristin. Your breathy calls of Edward rattled him, firmly dragging him back to reality.

“Eddie what’s going on?” You asked him, worry gnawing at you as he didn’t respond. He just moved to lean forward to the side table and draw out some duct tape.. A tinge of desire rippled through you at him using his teeth to rip off a strip. He pressed it over your mouth, and you frowned at him, seeing something dark flicker in his eyes. Anger?

He gripped your waist and flipped you over, and you winched. The cuffs weren’t forgiving, cutting into your flesh and overlapping your wrists painfully. Your shoulders were stressed and you attempted to adjust to find a more comfortable position. Eddie didn’t seem to care anymore, merely shoving his knees between yours to spread your stance wider.

Eddie’s hips rolled desperately into yours, his hands hard, bruising your skin with each touch. He was forgetting himself, wanting to take out all the anger he held towards himself on you. It was easier to blame you, to convince himself that you were some wicked temptress intent on destroying his chances with Ms. Kringle.

The tape he’d fastened across your face muffled your yelps and groans. Pleasure mixed with pain. Eddie was oblivious to it all, living in his fantasy where it wasn’t you beneath him.

You know, Eddie… I never expected this. But it’s an interesting development… and you always make me out to be the ‘bad guy’… His inner voice mocked him, materializing in his mind and watching the scene before him.

He watched while Eddie brought himself closer to completion, the quick smack of skin against skin creating a delicious chorus. No encouragement was needed when Eddie covered your body with his own, wrapping a lean arm across your waist and burying his face in the crook of your neck. The scent he drew into his lungs wasn’t yours, it was the perfume he associated with Ms. Kringle. He felt like a smoker dragging each drop of nicotine into his body, how this would complete his vision.

The discomfort in your body paramount any pleasure you were feeling and Eddie seemed to be taking no note of your struggles. You were balancing precariously on your knees, the only support you had was the grip you’d created around your cuffs to help ease the weight you presented them with. It worsened when Eddie covered you, his sweat slicked skin sticking to your own.

There was a dampness on your back, droplets that you couldn’t quite figure out until Eddie spoke. “Oh god, I’m so sorry..” His voice was a strangled sob filled with emotion.

They were tears you realized with shock.

His mumblings were mixed with a shudder as you felt him fill you. “I’m so sorry Ms. Kringle. I’d never …. she’s a temptress…I love you! Only you Ms. Kringle.” A coldness spread over your body at his words and tears filled your own eyes. This was the final damage. Nothing Edward could do would fix the widening crack in your heart over Eddie’s words.

He pulled out and you felt your combined juices sliding down the inside of your thighs. Eddie was slowly coming back to himself, and you looked up at him with accusation when he unlocked the cuffs, releasing you. The tape was torn away by your own hands, the sharp tug a welcoming distraction from the pain in your heart.

Turmoil brooded and broiled within as you backhanded him. “I’ve forgiven you for a lot of things Eddie… but not this. Never this…”

With dawning horror Eddie realised what he’d done. This wasn’t a fantasy dwelling deep within. He’d said those things out loud. He’d hurt you… The blood crusted rings around your raw and aching wrists were just the start of the evidence. What wounded him the most was your eyes. They swam with furious tears, and he could not begrudge your strike.

“Please… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Eddie tried pleading with you, sensing that he was losing you.

“You need help Eddie… some serious fucking help.” You spat, gathering your clothes.

He couldn’t even blame you for leaving. He’d broken the last well meaning friendship he’d ever had. Perhaps Eddie couldn’t have nice things… not without turning them into something ugly and wicked. He blamed you for his conflicted feelings, acting out in a way that would ensure you’d leave him. No longer could he pretend it was your fault his advances with Ms. Kringle didn’t progress. There was nothing he could do to repair your friendship, it would be like a cracked cup, always leaking and never holding.

You ruined a good thing Eddie. We could have had both you know…. but you had to mess that up didn’t you?

“STOP IT. You’re the one that messed it up. You’re the one that decided it was a great idea to take control of my body and fuck my best friend!” Eddie whined, arguing with himself in the early hours of the morning.

You liked it! Edward’s voice wouldn’t go away. His figment grew stronger, more demanding now that he had nothing to distract him.

You saved her life! For God’s sake! She owes you. Take what you deserve.

So he did.   
————————  
Edward bided his time. Allowing Eddie to think he was winning. Then that fateful night happened, and Edward took his share. Cutting off dear darling Ms. Kringle’s air supply.

An accident….

It was no accident when he took the driver’s seat and hid her body at the GCPD. It was with particular delight he took apart the vending machine to place her hand. The clues… oh the clues… Eddie would be ever so cross with him. But this was payback.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a strange series of weeks that followed you leaving Eddie’s apartment. Weeks filled with a lingering sense of loss that had you curled up on your own couch, wrapped in blanket and nursing a cup of tea while you stared into nothingness.

He had hurt you. There was no doubt about that, but your body and soul ached for him. Not Eddie… but Edward. The way he’d loved and worshiped you, knowing exactly what would make you scream out for him in ecstasy. It was surreal to think that he was one and the same man, with two differing patterns of sanity.

There were reminders still. Not just of your dreams which were filled with his dark gaze, and pleasurable touch, but the remaining marks left on your body. There were faint lines encircled around your wrists still from the cuffs that had chaffed your skin. The bruises on your hips had darkened before they faded away, perfect shadows of his fingers. He was like a ghost, one who inhabited your body and wouldn’t let you go. Sometimes you felt him still, walking up from dreams as dark and erotic as your memories, his touch light over your body. But you always woke alone, plagued by the ache of him.

Work had taken you by the GCPD. Pausing to glance up at the imposing building, you chose to duck into the coffee shop across the street. Waiting in line for your morning coffee you turned, glancing over your shoulder at the window. A flash of red caught your attention. The cheery redhead was recognisable. Ms. Kringle. Your stomach twisted and suddenly you felt sickened. There he was. Your Eddie, with Kristen’s hand tucked into the curve of his arm. They were laughing, clearly elated about something.

There was no denying that she was pretty, you had to admit that yourself, but it hurt so much more. Your throat felt like it was closing and you had to drag your attention away from them, stuttering as you ordered your coffee. Even the burn of the dark liquid didn’t register as you drank it quickly and tossed the cup the moment you were out the door. Scanning the street, you tried to relax. They were gone.

That chance sighting had you waking from nightmares again. Eddie had been taunting you, while his other half prowled around the sides of your subconscious. In your dreams, they both pleasured you, Edward filling your sweet cunt while Eddie took you from behind. But always when they came inside of you, Kristen’s name was whispered in your ear from behind, while Edward gave an irritated look to his other half.

Waking in a panic, his number was punched into your phone, thumb hovering over the call key before you realized. It was a dream. A horrid, terrible dream, one where Eddie would merely rebuff you. He had chosen Kristen, but Edward’s annoyance still lingered in your forethought.

Was he still torn between the pair of you? That sliver of hope embedded itself in your heart and it ached. There would be no way to know. You weren’t willing to admit yourself desperate for him. Not yet.

It wasn’t until weeks later that you heard from him. You were huddled under your blanket, taking a shaking sip of water as you recovered. It was another dream. This time with Edward. He had Kristen and Eddie bound and gagged. Stalking around you. He had placed a knife in your hands, whispering what you should do. Hurt them. Taunt them. They had taken him from you. The blood pouring, warm and slick over your fingers had felt good. Too good. Too dark. But you relished in it, waking with your cunt wet and your hand clasped between your thighs getting yourself off.

The phone on your bedside table lit up, and you glanced at it curiously. It was 3am… no one you knew would be up right now. It was a text, Edward’s familiar name blinking back at you.

“I’d like to apologise. Please met me at the GCPD. Now.”

It gnawed at you, clawing at your soul and in many ways you hated yourself for it. The text was cryptic at best and you couldn’t decide if it was Eddie or Edward who was behind it. Yet you still dressed, hailing a cab and it wasn’t until you stood in front of the darkened doors of the GCPD that you questioned yourself.

But it didn’t stop you. Your feet felt heavy, and your heart beat quickly when you inquired for him. The tired looking officer directed you towards Forensics office. The walk was familiar, your steps echoing down the empty hallway.   
The sight in front of you when you opened the door felt like a hallucination. Edward had a tool in hand, the blade whirling and cutting into pale skin. Even from here you recognised her.

Kristen Kringle was dead.

A strangled sound escaped from your lungs and Edward turned to watch as you fainted, crumbling to the floor.

“Oopsie!” Edward giggled to himself. He left you there, returning to the task at hand. Either you would wake soon, or he would wake you when he was finished.

It turned out to be the later.

Groggy and disorientated, your eyes fluttered open. Edward was looming over you, buckling your seatbelt and you began struggling. “Hey, it’s just me.” He quipped a smile at you and you paled.

“You… I remember.. You were cutting Kristen Kringle into..” The image rose to mind and you gagged, making a retching sound that had Edward searching frantically for some kind of bucket.

“Yes.. well I didn’t necessarily mean for you to show up during that part. I did it for you really,” he paused, pushing his glasses up his nose, “And me. But she’s no longer between us.”

You stared at him, unsure of what to feel. Here he was, declaring he had killed someone for you. His girlfriend… and even though you knew it was wrong, it felt …. Good. “What about Eddie?”

It had always been clear who was in charge before. The difference between them. But now, it was blended, Eddie’s awkward movements and Edward’s smooth talking. He smiled, eyes sharp and calculating. “Oh we’ve made up our differences. I’m a free man now. You have both made me see what I can be.”

He closed the space between you, kissing you thoroughly. You melted into it, the instant his lips touched yours. The way his tongue licked along your bottom lip, begging for entrance and you gave it. “What now?” You breathed when he finally pulled back.

Edward smirked, “Now we bury the body.” 

You mirrored his smile, desire and elation filling your body.


	5. Chapter 5

Burying Kirsten’s body proved more cumbersome then planned. First the unwelcome encounter of the hunter, which you handled surprisingly well by breaking a shovel over his head. The rush of adrenaline burned through you quickly, and Edward eyed you with excitement.

“Oh… that was entirely called for.” Edward hummed, tugging you to him.”I like this side of you.”

Your fingers caressed the rough material of his coat, “I figured you might.” He pressed a thigh between your legs, using his foot to nudge your stance wider. “It’s so tempting to have you right here and now…” He murmured, attention drifting down to your lips.

“Then why don’t you?” Looking up at him, feeling his arms firm around your body… it made your pulse race and your pussy drip. Every fibre of your being remembered his touch, craved it like an addiction. As morbid as it was, you wouldn’t have minded if he took you right here and now.

Edward sighed, “Because we need to deal with our problem over here first.” A dismissal glance was tossed at the hunter sprawled over the makeshift grave. “If I can’t make the hole bigger,” He muttered wistfully at the broken shovel, “Then I’ll make you smaller.”

You followed him back to the car, not yet willing to be left alone with the corpses. He rummaged through the back for a small case and handed it to you before snapping the trunk closed.

“Edward..” there was an odd note to your voice that had him looking at you quickly. He watched the case fall from your hands as though in slow motion, before his attention snapped to you. There was hunger there, and the way you closed the space, dragging his lips to yours… it had his pulse racing. There was a franticness to how you tugged at his clothes, like he was heroin and you the addict seeking one more hit.

“I need you. Here. Now. I don’t care.” Your words blended together, lost in the fumblings of hands over clothes, removing enough to get at each other. Edward shoved you down onto the forest floor, dragging at your pants and shoving them down your ankles. They caught on your shoes and he growled in annoyance. “On your knees.” he panted, pausing to open his coat so it was out of the way. Edward glanced down at his pants, working the fastening with shaking fingers.

He’d missed you so much. The way you came alive just for him. A desperate begging slut for his cock. With you, he could be as rough as he liked and you’d still scream for him. None of Ms. Kringle’s soft touches. With her, it had been like playing with gold, soft and malleable, but as fragile as glass. You were diamonds, hard and sharp, glittering and oh so beautiful, even more so against the dirt underneath you.

Freeing his cock, he wasted no time spitting in his palm, stroking his cock in quick hard jerks before spreading you. “Do you want this?” He teased, running the tip over your already dripping slit.

You moaned, arching your back and presenting your ass to him even more, even as your fingers curled, catching the leaves and dirt in your grasp. He filled you in one quick push, groaning in relief at the feel of your silken walls so heavenly and tight around him. “Why I let myself push you away…”Edward muttered to himself, finally opening his eyes and looking down to watch his cock disappear into you over and over with every rock of his hips.

Rocks pressed hard against your skin, providing sharp moments of pain. It mixed with your pleasure, the way he pounded you, like this would be the last time he got your touch. His fingers clumsily clasped in your hair, tugging and pulling before he let go and scrapped nails down your back. Your shirt spared you from the sharpness, but it still felt tantalizingly good. But not as good as when he reached around to play with your clit. Fingers rubbing your sweet aching little nub and pushing you closer to your peak.

Edward shifted on his knees, wrapping his other arm around your chest and pulling your back to him so you were now seated in his lap. He kept thrusting up into you, desperate to cum, to fill you with his spunk and claim you once more as his own.

“What’s the difference between a porcupine and you?” Edward teased his riddle, gripping your hips hard and helping steady you as you bounced on his dick. “What?!” You blinked, confused at the sudden riddle. He nibbled at your lobe, biting down to pull a cry from your lips and then he whispered, voice dark, seductive and taunting, “The porcupine has pricks on the outside.”

You didn’t even get a chance to laugh, not when he fingers were on your clit, pushing you over the edge and waves of pleasure pulsed through your body. He groaned, the feel of your sweet cunt milking his cock as enough to finish him.

He let you slid off him, and he leaned back against the ground. Not quite ready to recover, he simply watched you pull your pants up and wipe at the dirt encrusted into your body. It stained your palms, streaks of it over your face when you wiped at the sweat that had beaded over you.

“I missed you.” Edward abruptly admitted, now working on adjusting his clothes back in place. With the coat zipped up and his hat back in place, it hid the evidence of his actions. Everything but the faint flush spent over his skin. Getting to his feet he collected the case, “Why don’t you stay here… It’s going to get a bit gory. He’s still warm after all.”

You gagged at the thought and nodded. The memory of seeing a blade saw into Kristen’s skin was enough to remind you that you weren’t ready for that. Though you had just killed a man, it felt like it had been in self defense. An action made without proper thought. But sawing him into pieces… you didn’t think you could handle that.

So you watched him saunter away, disappearing into the woods. It was lonely, even the sound of him breaking his way through the forest was gone and only the birds and rustle of leaves surrounded you.

It was taking long.. Maybe too long. But you couldn’t tell, nor were you inclined to walk down the path to see if he was done. It was growing darker, colder, the stars were beginning to come out. Small lights of cosmic dust burning quick and bright. Thankfully Edward had a spare blanket in the car and you tugged it over your shoulders. It had been a long 24 hours, your mind just beginning to process the events.

Kringle was dead and Edward loved you. He loved you at her expense, but you didn’t feel guilty. You should feel guilty. You should be panicking, calling the police.. Nibbling on your lip you frowned. You could still taste him, a faint reminder on your tongue that spread through you. Other than the initial shock of seeing Kristen’s body, you’d felt nothing. Only elation at Edward being back. That you had your best friend and lover back.

Thoughts scattered when the shadow of Edward’s figure came back through the woods. He was balancing a body over his shoulder, the flashlight bobbing over the ground.

“Edward? Who is that?” On your feet instantly you rushed to help him. He placed the unconscious body in the back seat, and sighed. “Oswald Cobblepot aka Penguin, notorious crime lord and currently going to bled to death if we don’t do something.”

He had a gleam in his eyes, a hungering want as he stared down at the prone man. “There’s a first aid kit in the back. Hold pressure on the shot in his shoulder. I’ll probably have to dig the bullet out when we get back, but - “ Edward pushed his glasses up his nose and sniffed, “-it’ll stop him from bleeding out. I still have to finish dealing with our other problem.”

You scrambled for the first aid kit, pulling out wads of bandages and stripping the Penguin’s shirt off. He was pale, even more than you expected he was usually. Blood was quick to seep through the cloth and you pressed harder. He groaned, but didn’t open his eyes.

Hearing the rustle of bushes again you glanced over your shoulder to see Edward emerge from the depths of the forest. Watching Edward come back, the sluggish slide of cold blood dripping over his hands, you were enthralled.

“When I was a child, I never imagined the monster in the world would turn out to be human. I also never imagined that I would love one of them.” You murmured quietly to yourself. To know that he had done such a horrid and despicable act and yet you felt nothing but affection and yearning…

You shook your head. It didn’t matter. You had your Edward and he had you. Both your hands were covered in blood now, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
